UN NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA SOLO
by Darcyi
Summary: Ben se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando los brazos de la mujer que amaba rodearon su cuerpo, ella pregunto : ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?; el respondió que si , pero aquella mujer ocultaba algo, una situación que necesitaba su esposo conociera y la cual le preocupaba el no comprendiera. ONESHOT


**KYLO REN POV**

Me quede inmerso en mis memorias mientras observaba las miles de estrellas que se encuentran esparcidas en la galaxia, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi espalda, no articulamos palabra alguna por un largo rato; coloque mi mano sobre las de ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio:

-¿De nuevo las Pesadillas Ben?- pregunto

-Si- respondí mientras me giraba para encontrarme con el color avellana de sus ojos – de nuevo las pesadillas Rey – terminé mientras colocaba uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- pregunto intrigada mientras sujetaba mis brazos con fuerza

-Esta vez las pesadillas han sido acerca de perderte – confieso mientras recargo mi frente en la de ella y cierro mis ojos

-No vas a perderme Ben – me recuerda mientras siento el calor de su mano sobre mi mejilla, no articulo palabra alguna, disfruto de su cercanía, del contacto de su piel sobre la mia, del aroma a fresas que emana de su boca y de las dulces palabras que siempre me dedica – Todo estará bien querido – me susurra – no vas a perderme – finaliza mientras siento el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, un beso puro y casto como ella – No podemos permitirnos eso –

-No voy a dejar que eso suceda Rey- le digo mientras rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos – no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti –

-Ben- susurra mi nombre mientras siento como posa su mano sobre mi pecho – Tengo que decirte algo – dice con un tono de voz que denota su preocupación, guarda silencio por algunos minutos dejándome inmerso en la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasa hasta que no lo soporto más y soy el primero en romper con aquel silencio

\- ¿Qué pasa Rey? - pregunto curioso - ¿Acaso algo anda mal? –

-No es eso – dice mientras voltea a verme y sonríe de lado – no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar –

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ansioso mientras acaricio su rostro - ¿Está todo bien querida? -

-Si- responde ella mientras sonríe – es solo que …. Quizá no seamos más solo tú y yo- continúa diciendo mientras hace una pausa, le veo extrañado esperando más detalles, pero no dice nada, así que me veo forzado a hablar

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Rey? -

-Ben… Estoy embarazada – suelta sin más mientras oculta su rostro en mi pecho y sujeta mi cuerpo con fuerza

-Rey…- le llamo mientras el tomo de los hombros y la obligo a verme - ¿De verdad…? ¿Vamos a ser padres? - digo asombrado mientras siento como mi corazón comienza a latir como un potro desbocado, de verdad esta mujer tendrá un hijo mío, nuestro, producto de nuestro gran amor, la veo sonreír mientras acaricia mi mejilla

-Si. - dice sonriendo –vamos a ser padres Ben – finaliza, la tomo entre mis brazos y doy vueltas con ella – Ben detente- dice ella divertida mientras se sujeta con fuerza de mis hombros – vas a tirarme

-Rey … ¿de verdad? No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo a ti… y a nuestro hijo – digo mientras dejo que sus pies toquen el suelo y envuelvo su cuerpo entre mis brazos – un hijo rey… nuestro hijo – le recuerdo mientras beso su frente

-No tenía idea de que esto te haría tan feliz Ben – dice ella mientras sonríe – tenía miedo … de decirte – confiesa

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañado

-En este momento hay otras cosas que necesitan de tu atención y … creí que un bebe en este instante quizá… quizá sería una molestia para ti – confiesa con pesar

-Rey- la llamo obligándola a verme – nada es más importante para mí que tú y nuestro bebe – digo con firmeza mientras acaricio sus mejillas y le robo un beso – ustedes son mi vida-

-Ben- me llama mientras acaricia mis mejillas – ahora más que nunca, no puedes permitir que nadie termine con tu vida – me pide mientras veo el dolor en sus ojos, sujeto su mano y deposito un beso en ella

-Nadie va a acabar con mi vida – le recuerdo – después de todo no dejo de ser un Jedi –

-Yo también lo soy – me recuerda

-Lose, lose, pero en estos momentos ya no puedes pensar más solo en ti querida, ahora tenemos a alguien más a quien proteger-

-Lose – responde mientras rodea mi cuerpo – Lose – finaliza.

Recuerdo el día que la mujer que descansa en mis brazos entro a mi vida, sin permiso, solo llego y se quedó , la impresión que dejo en mi fue tan grande que los meses siguientes solo podía pensar en ella, en miles de maneras de lograr se uniera a mí que me aceptara, que reconociera que su lugar estaba a mi lado pero lo que no sabía es que sería yo quien se sometería a las decisiones de ella, quien entregaría todo por estar a su lado , que sería ella quien terminara con aquella oscuridad que había gobernado por años la galaxia, ahora después de todas las batallas que habíamos librado finalmente estábamos juntos, mi amor por ella había sido correspondido y nos prometimos pasar la eternidad uno al lado del otro, pero lo que no pensamos es que de una forma tan rápida y sin pedir aviso llegaría alguien más que formaría parte de esta gran felicidad .

-Te amo Rey – le susurre al oído mientras le tomaba en mis brazos y la llevaba a la cama

-Te amo Ben – me respondió mientras se sumía en el mundo de los sueños


End file.
